The Morrίgan
by Red Hope
Summary: It has been two weeks since the minotaur attacked Leesburg. Supergirl is concerned about why he came to Leesburg, how he knew her secret, and when he will return. As she waits to learn more, she discovers a local gang called the Red Branch, which has Kallan's cousins as members. Femslash. Supergirl/OC. Matrix as Supergirl.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Supergirl concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Notice:** There may be mild violence and mature sexual content.

**Summary:** It has been two weeks since the minotaur attacked Leesburg. Supergirl is concerned about why he came to Leesburg, how he knew her secret, and when he will return. As she waits to learn more, she discovers a local gang called the Red Branch, which has Kallan's cousins as members.

A/N: I really wasn't going to post this anytime soon because so many other stories need updates. But, I decided why not. I don't need to be stressing out over fanfiction and what's getting done or not done. So this is the third story in the series. Some things are accidental error compared to the actual comics. I'm keeping them because I like my errors. And my series will/would go in a different direction than the comics. Please enjoy!

Website: www . redhope . net

Started: October 29, 2013

Series 1: **Down to Earth**, Story #3

* * *

**The Morrίgan**

by Red Hope

**Prologue**

"Right this way," he instructed the young woman. He glanced over his shoulder and checked that she was still on his heels. "Miss Prince is usually in a meeting at this time, but she said she was waiting for you." He tried guessing why the CEO was waiting for such a scrap of a girl.

"Thank you," she replied, kindly. She shifted her attention past him and noted the open, wood doors to a large office.

"Right inside, Miss Danvers." Fred held out his hand to the office and waited until she passed before he took his leave.

Linda Danvers studied the impressive interior of the office and thought it was out of place for somebody like Diana Prince. She had yet to learn exactly what the corporation did and sold.

"Linda," Diana warmly greeted. She popped up from her seat behind the desk. She stood well over six feet in her heels and towered over Linda Danvers.

Linda admired the older woman's white suit, black blouse, and matching heels. "It's good to see you, Diana." She was surprised by a warm hug and gratefully took it.

"How have things been?" Diana went to the doors and closed them so nobody intruded upon them.

"Challenging," Linda admitted. Diana guided her to a sofa, and they sat beside each other.

"You know you can call," Diana reminded.

Linda dipped her head in acknowledgement. She was thankfully that Diana was so willing to help her. "It's less challenges as Supergirl and more as Linda Danvers." Her attention was briefly drawn to Diana's silver bracelets that poked past the blouse's cuffs.

Diana gave a low grin and rested into the sofa. "I understand." She crossed her legs and considered the young woman's troubles. "It was a challenge for me when I left Paradise Island to come to Man's World." She became solemn as she thought about home with her sisters and mother. "I do not pretend to have all the answers."

"That's not in Wonder Woman's description?" Linda gently teased.

"Is it in Supergirl's?" Diana bantered.

Linda chuckled and finally relaxed too.

"What brought you out here to D.C?" Diana encouraged.

Linda ran her fingers through her brown locks. "I had an interesting... creature arrive in Leesburg." She could tell she had peeked Diana's interests. "One you should be familiar with."

"A minotaur," Diana recalled. She had seen a few glimpses on television last week. She frowned and honestly offered, "I am sorry, Linda. I should have contacted you about this."

"It's okay," Linda assured. "He hasn't showed up again."

"But you are still concerned." Diana read the concern in Linda's blue eyes. "You would have not come out here otherwise."

"How many times have you seen a minotaur in your thousands of years?"

Diana bit her bottom lip and admitted, "Perhaps two or three times."

Linda rubbed her brow and muttered, "I was afraid of that." She sighed and dropped her hand to her lap. "He wanted me to change forms."

Slowly Diana's eyes slotted after it registered what Linda was telling her. "He knows."

"I have not told anybody beyond our circles." Again, the concern etched across Linda's features. "How does some minotaur know this and why?"

Diana also ran her fingers through her midnight hair and considered it.

"Do you know where he came from?"

Diana lowered her stare to her lap. She was slightly frustrated that she had little to offer. "Perhaps." She worried what could have happened at Themyscira.

"You know," Linda whispered. "Don't you?"

Diana focused on the young woman. "I have an idea what may have happened." She tilted her head and asked, "Did he say anything else?"

"Not really," Linda answered. "But he did have some kind of green gem that he smashed, and it transported him away."

Diana nodded a few times. "I have an idea what may have happened then." She could tell Linda was waiting for her to explain. "My home, Themyscira, was built as a gateway city. We are guardians to Doom's Doorway."

"That sounds charming." Linda shook her head. "And nothing like Paradise to me."

Diana sadly smiled yet went serious again. "We keep monsters from escaping Doom. However, it is not entirely impossible for a few to slip out." She pursed her lips in thought. "Especially with a little help."

"What kind of help?" Linda was becoming more concerned by the second.

"Sorcery, most likely."

Linda sighed, heavily and rubbed her brow. If she were strictly human then she would have a headache by now. "If this is what's happening then why am I being targeted?" She raised an eyebrow at Diana. "Why not you since you're from Themyscira?"

Diana shook her head. "I am not sure." She felt guilty for the trouble that Linda was facing with the minotaur, who was most likely not done. She considered what she could do and nodded once. "I will contact my mother."

A skeptic look came over Linda. "What can she do?"

Diana gave a soft grin. "My mother is the queen... Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira."

"Oh." Linda quickly realized what Diana meant now.

"She will be able to tell me whether or not this minotaur is possibly from Doom."

"Alright," Linda softly agreed. She was glad for the help after being empty handed for days. She stared at her knees, hesitant to go.

Diana covered her hand over Linda's in a tender expression of concern. "Something else is on your mind."

Linda was startled and peered up at the older woman, who seemed to read her well. "How do you..."

Diana chuckled and explained, "After being alive for so long, people are easy to understand without words." She withdrew her hand.

"I guess so," Linda admitted. She sighed and considered her most recent development. "I have a... fanclub member."

Diana was baffled and hoped for a better explanation.

"I go to college," Linda reminded. After Diana's nod, she continued into her personal dilemma. "A classmate of mine really has a thing for Supergirl."

"I see." Diana withheld a laugh, but her grin appeared anyway.

Linda stayed serious though because it was worrisome now. "Kallan has a knack for getting in trouble." Her voice grew deeper with emotions. "She was nearly decapitated by the minotaur."

"You care for her," Diana softly stated. She considered this because she once recalled her relationship with Steve Trevor from so long ago. "It is a difficult position." Diana withdrew from her own memories. "Does she know you are Supergirl?"

"No," Linda adamantly replied.

"Do you plan to tell her?"

Linda was shaken by Diana's possible thought process that Kallan Thompson should know her true nature and history. "I'm avoiding it as best as possible." She shifted against the sofa and hurriedly explained, "I don't know how to keep her safe when she puts herself in harm's way." She paused and quietly added, "I do care for her... and I don't know what to do about it."

Diana weighed it carefully and decided what she thought was the best course for Linda's friend. She first admitted, "I do not have extensive, personal experience with such... fans." She and Linda sadly traded a smile. However, Diana shifted to her idea and offered, "Perhaps the best choice would be to train her."

"To train her?" Linda asked with slight awe in her tone.

"Yes, train her to fight and protect herself."

Linda slowly shook her head. "I don't think that's the best option." She became distraught and argued, "If she picks up a gun or any weapon then she will be a target."

"We are super heroes," Diana reminded, "But none of us can be in two places at once."

Linda stared at Diana Prince, who was known to the world as Wonder Woman. It was no secret that Wonder Woman was the finest warrior.

"If you cannot be there then she has a chance at protecting herself," Diana reasoned. She sensed Linda Danver's uneasiness so she gently added, "It is something to consider."

Linda set aside her fears and focused on Diana. She nodded once and abruptly stood up.

Diana did the same and faced her friend. She wanted to offer support in training Linda's friend, Kallan, but it was better left unsaid for now.

"I should head back," Linda mentioned. She smiled at Diana. "Thank you for spending time with me."

"Of course, Linda." Diana returned the smile. "I am always available to you." She went more serious. "If this minotaur returns, contact me... please. I am not far away."

Linda nodded and accepted the kind offer. "Hopefully it was a one-time deal." But like Diana, she suspected it was not the case.

"Let me show you the back way out," Diana mentioned. "You can return this way too." She guided Linda out of the office and to the elevators.

"What exactly does Themyscira Incorporated do anyway?" Linda looked at Diana after the elevator started upwards.

"Hair care products," Diana seriously replied.

Linda blinked once then curiously stared at her friend. "Hair... care products?" She refused to believe it, especially once Diana smirked at her.

"Advanced technology," Diana admitted finally. "Your next smartphone, perhaps."

Linda laughed and mentioned, "I don't even own a cell phone."

Diana was wide eye and made a mental note. It was no wonder anybody would have a hard time getting in touch with Linda Danvers. The elevator hitched and opened its doors for her. Diana stepped out first and took Linda to a nearby door that was sealed shut.

"This goes into a small room." Diana stepped in front of the keypad that had a digital screen. "May I see your hand?" She requested after punching a few things into the keypad. "Place your hand flat against the screen."

Linda was unsure, but she did so. She heard a low beep and pulled her hand off.

Diana hit a few more buttons. "One more time, please."

Linda pressed her hand against the scanner and was surprised the door unlocked and slid open.

"I added you." Diana entered the room, which was indeed small but had two closed closets and a bench in the middle. "It's a changing room." She then indicated the opening above their heads that had a gate across it. "If you push that bottom over there then it will open the gate and access door on the roof." She looked at Linda. "You can fly out... or in without being seen."

Linda softened at her friend's consideration. "Thank you."

"The system will recognize you from a distance when you're flying in and will open." Diana took a step closer to the door. "Come here anytime, Linda."

Unsure what to say, Linda simply hugged her friend. "Thank you," she sincerely whispered.

Diana smiled warmly and promised, "I will stay in touch." She planned to find out more about the minotaur through her mother. A trip to Paradise Island was in order. "Be safe." Then she was gone from the room.

Linda ran her fingers through her hair after Diana was gone. She curiously opened a door, which revealed the star spangled attire that Diana wore as Wonder Woman. She gave a low chuckle and closed the door. A glance at her watch told her it was getting late and class would be soon. Linda needed to hurry back to Leesburg.

Within seconds, Linda Danvers grew several inches taller, hair turned blond, and her cheekbones filled out. Her now well-defined muscles barely kept from pulling against the clothes' seams.

Supergirl tapped the button that opened the overhead gate. She suspected it would close after she was gone. Using her telekinesis, she floated off the floor and neatly slipped through the overhead access. In seconds, she jetted through the lit tunnel and launched into the early afternoon sky. Leesburg waited for her only twenty minutes away from Washington D.C.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & Notices:** See Chapter 1

Started: October 29, 2013

Series 1: **Down to Earth**, Story #3

* * *

**The Morrίgan**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 1**

"You've been really quiet lately," Linda Danvers noted aloud.

Kallan glanced at Linda once then refocused on her driving. "Yeah... sorry." She sighed and slowed at the next red light.

"What's been on your mind?"

Kallan shrugged once then a second time. She was uneasy about explaining the fact that it had been two weeks since she saw Supergirl. It had been two weeks since she and Supergirl nearly kissed on the rooftop of her parent's house.

"I guess stress from classes," Kallan finally answered.

Linda studied her friend's profile and gauged the response. "Nothing else?"

"Not much sleep either," Kallan admitted. She then grinned at Linda. "Wait 'til exams. I'll be a real mess then."

Linda gave a low laugh. She then considered what may help out her friend. "How about a movie tomorrow night?"

"A date," Kallan summarized. A soft flush started over her cheeks. "I mean... I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay," Linda cut off. She smiled at her friend and squeezed her knee. "I could... I could do with a date, myself."

Kallan was startled by such a response. "Like a... date date?"

Linda now smirked and patted her friend's knee before pulling her hand away. "Like a date date."

"I didn't think... you did date dates." Kallan was further flustered and spoke in a rushed voice.

"I'm not a prude." Linda laughed at Kallan's further embarrassment.

Kallan gathered her courage and explained, "I meant a date date with women."

Linda shrugged and challenged, "You never asked."

Kallan stared in awe at Linda.

"Red light," Linda warned.

Kallan's attention snapped back to the road, and she slammed on the brake before it was too late. "Right... thanks." She cleared her throat a few times and bought time to think about the news. "Wow," she whispered.

Linda shifted in the seat, slight discomfort in her mind. "It's been awhile," she quietly admitted. In some regards, it was new territory even though she had dated Sam once upon a time. However, it was all new to Supergirl, who had little to no romantic experience before the merge with Linda Danvers.

"For a date date in general or a female date date?"

Linda glanced at her friend and then replied, "Both." She never had dates with Buzz, her last romance interest. Moreover, his death wish on her ended everything pretty badly.

Kallan sensed her friend's dismay. She covered Linda's hand with hers and promised, "I'll take you out on a great date."

Linda wistfully smiled and teased, "I'll hold you to it."

Kallan chuckled and squeezed her friend's hand. She kept her hand over Linda's on the last part of the ride to the college. She only withdrew after she had to park the car. She and Linda hurried across campus before it was too late. Kallan took a seat beside her friend and pulled out her cell phone.

Linda was getting comfortable in her usual spot. She was not a master at English, but she had learned a lot so far. She also liked their professor.

"Damn," Kallan muttered.

Linda looked over at Kallan and waited.

Kallan had turned off the phone's ringer. However, a text message had caught her eye.

"What's up?"

"My cousin," Kallan replied. She turned off the phone's screen and put it away. "Her name is Caitlin." She shook her head and leaned closer to Linda. "She's a part of some kind of gang here in Leesburg."

Linda went wide eye. "Wow. Really?"

"Yeah." Kallan rubbed her brow. "My grandmother is so upset."

"I bet." Linda saw the professor just arrived, but they still had another moment before class started. "How old is she?"

"Either fifteen or sixteen," Kallan replied. She tried recalling her cousin's birthday. It was coming up soon. "Fifteen. She'll be sixteen next month."

"How the Hell did she get mixed up with a gang?" Linda was baffled and worried about the teenager.

Kallan shook her head. "Her sister." She let it go because the English professor started the class. She would have plenty of time to tell Linda more afterwards.

Linda sat there rather distraught by the news from Kallan. She put it aside and focused on class. Little could be done about it right now anyway.

After class, Kallan had a different one than Linda. However, at lunchtime they met up at the cafeteria. Linda found a seat first and waited until Kallan was across from her. They started eating and talking until they were back on the earlier topic before English class.

"So what's up with your cousins?" Linda prompted.

Kallan shook her head and played with the corn on her plate. "It's kind of complicated." She peered across to Linda. "Their mom died on them early. Caitlin was like thirteen and her sister was eighteen at the time."

"What about their father?"

"My uncle?" Kallan rolled her eyes. "He ran out on them a long time ago." She barely remembered him actually. "So after their mom died of cancer, Carwen took charge."

"The sister?" Linda checked.

Kallan nodded. "Yeah... Carwen and Caitlin." She chuckled when Linda smirked at her. "I know. My family has a thing for 'C' and 'K' names." She waved her fork once before she ate more of the meal. "So anyway, Carwen was already involved with this gang." She frowned. "Now that Caitlin is getting older, I think she's getting drawn into it too."

Linda grew tenser because she understood gangs, or better yet, a cult. It made her skin chill. "What gang?"

"They call themselves the Red Branch." Kallan was eating her cornbread but set it down. "You ever hear of them?" After Linda's headshake, she continued explaining what she knew so far. "They claim to be some old clan from the Ancient Celtic days. They're just a gang."

Linda drank some of her water then put the glass down. "So why did your cousins get involved with them?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I know Caitlin is involved because of her sister." Kallan shrugged and added, "To Carwen, it's probably her family more than us."

Linda blew out a low breath and stared at her nearly empty plate. "Gangs are trouble."

"You can tell Carwen a lot of things... but you can't tell her she's wrong." Kallan ran her fingers through her short hair. She drummed her fingers against the table a few times. "I just wish Caitlin wasn't getting involved now. She's not like Carwen."

"It sounds like her sister is drawing her into it."

Kallan nodded. "Caitlin adores her sister." She looked at Linda again. "It's just always been them two after my aunt died." She grumbled and softly stated, "I should talk to my cousin."

"Caitlin?" Linda asked.

Kallan frowned and nodded.

Linda sighed and weighed her next response. She could go either way and decided it was best to offer her help. "If you need help talking to Caitlin, I will." She saw Kallan's curiosity. "I've... I've been down that path."

"The cult, you mean?" Kallan recalled how Linda was involved with a local cult. They had yet to discuss it much.

"Not my proudest moment in life." Linda played with the dirty fork. "But I'm... alive to tell the story." Barely alive, Linda mentally added.

"Thanks," Kallan whispered. She was unsure what to say. "I'll talk to her first."

Linda understood and let it go. She decided on a different topic that usually excited Kallan. "So any news about Supergirl?" She expected Kallan to light up, but she was wrong. Inwardly, she cringed and wondered if it was such a good idea.

"It's been pretty quiet." Kallan was passive and seemed disinterested. "I haven't seen anything in the news."

"I thought as the President of her fanclub that you'd know more than the newspapers."

Kallan chuckled then slowly lost her smile. Part of her wanted to talk to Linda about what happened between her and Supergirl on the roof of her parents' house. However, she decided it was better to keep it private. Besides, it was impossible it could mean something when she and Supergirl lived in two different worlds.

Linda became uneasy once she sensed Kallan's dismay. Guilt crept up in Linda's chest, and she debated whether or not Supergirl owed Kallan a talk. How the Hell did it become so complicated?

"Have you spoken to her recently?" Kallan turned it back on Linda.

"Not really." Linda had wrinkles across her brow. She studied Kallan's thoughtful features.

"She's different, ya know." Kallan was done her lunch and pushed the tray forward. "Like... Wonder Woman different."

Linda raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Kallan briefly grinned before she explained it. "She's just not... godly."

"What?" Linda softly laughed.

"She's more human than she appears," Kallan stated. That was bugging her, a lot.

"I thought she came from Krypton?"

Kallan pointed a finger at her friend. "Wrong." She tapped the table once. "This is a different Supergirl."

Linda contained a smirk. She had to give her friend credit. Kallan was perceptive and was doing research. "How many can there be?"

"Apparently one more than one." Kallan softly laughed then stood. "I want to find out more about her." She and Linda took their dirty trays to the return area. "If I'm lucky."

Linda could tell the talk had helped Kallan's mood. "You're right... if you're lucky." She adjusted the backpack over her shoulders. "I'll see you after class?"

"Yeah, meet you in the car." Kallan waved goodbye and separated from her friend. She thought more about Supergirl and what she had learned about Supergirl's powers. So far, they were different than Superman's and there had to be more.

The afternoon went quickly for both students. Linda only waited ten minutes in the parking lot before Kallan arrived and unlocked the Honda Civic. They both climbed in and briefly talked about their last two classes. However, Kallan had to get home for work. Linda had projects to do for the upcoming art show.

Kallan drove directly to Linda's place and stopped by the front door. "So a date tomorrow night?"

Linda pursed her lips and considered what she had to do tomorrow. "I think that would work." She mirrored Kallan's smile. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." Kallan winked then headed off after the door shut.

Linda briefly watched her friend go then she entered the apartment building. She hurried upstairs until she came to the apartment door on the third floor. She scooped up a package in front of the door and entered after jiggling the key in the lock. Linda furrowed her brow at the package addressed to her.

Once inside, Linda set her bag down and collected a knife from the kitchen. She quickly opened the box and was greeted by a neatly written note. Linda looked from the note to the smaller box inside that contained a brand-new cell phone. It was a generous gift from Diana Prince.

"Wow," Linda muttered. She pulled out the smaller box and carefully opened it until she had the smart phone. "Wow," she whispered again. She turned the smart phone through her fingers and read the message from Diana.

Linda blew out a breath and started the phone. She found it was charged and that a few contacts were already loaded for her. She chuckled at seeing Clark Kent's name, Bruce Wayne, and Diana Prince. She tapped on Diana's name and called her.

"Well hello, Linda," Diana warmly greeted over the phone.

"Diana, I really cannot-"

"You can," Diana cut off.

Linda leaned against the kitchen counter. "If I really needed a cell phone then I would get one."

"You need one," Diana insisted. She grinned and playfully added, "The JLA is paying for it anyway."

Linda laughed and checked, "Really?"

Diana shrugged to herself and honestly replied, "I actually billed it to Bruce."

Linda rolled her eyes.

"Do not be concerned about it," Diana insisted. She had the phone plan setup through her company.

Linda let out a low breath. "Alright." She was thankful that she had such a friend as Diana Prince.

"Tomorrow I plan to go to Paradise Island."

Linda brightened at the news.

"I had hoped to go sooner, but it has been difficult to get away." Diana was watching the news and there was nothing about minotaur trouble in Leesburg. "I promise I will have information later this week."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Diana smiled. "Just keep an eye on D.C. for me."

"Of course," Linda promised. She straightened up from the counter.

"We will talk soon."

Linda smiled and sincerely offered, "Thank you again, Diana."

"My pleasure." Diana said goodbye and ended the call.

Linda looked at the smart phone in her hand. She shook her head at the fact that it was red. She then discovered a blue case inside the box meant for it. "Seriously?" She laughed at Diana's humor. Linda snapped on the case, which gave the entire phone a patriotic look like her Supergirl attire.

The colors reminded Linda of her duty as Supergirl. She tossed the phone in the air a couple of times as she weighed what to do next. She could either work on her sculpting for the art show or go for a flight. Linda tended to sculpt better at night, which was still a few hours away.

In the bedroom, Linda pulled out the Supergirl uniform and quickly changed into them. As she approached the window, she grew taller until she became Supergirl. Her blond strands fluttered when the window opened up. It was a nice day to fly and check on the city.

Supergirl shot straight up into the sky until she reached well over eight thousand feet above the ground. She hovered in the air and gazed down upon the sprawling metropolis of Leesburg. To her left, Washington D.C. stretched out even further until it reached the Chesapeake Bay. Supergirl cut her eyes back to Leesburg and considered the town that had become her new home. It was nothing like the Kents' area. A slight frown caressed her lips as she thought about Clark's parents that had adopted her too. She had not seen them since her bond with Linda Danvers. Her thoughts about Jonathan and Martha Kent were slowly cut through by a low buzz.

Supergirl slotted her eyes then looked over her right shoulder. About two hundred feet in front of her was a small airplane that most likely did not detect her. She hastily dove before she caused a midair collision. Supergirl used gravity to her benefit, picking up speed. A few hundred feet above the buildings, she plateaued and zipped over Leesburg. She listened for trouble and scanned for problems. However, Leesburg was quiet, if not too quiet.

Supergirl slowed down and decided she had time to handle a different situation. It was a good time as any after she had thought a lot about what Diana told her the other day. Supergirl bared to the right and went to the eastern section of Leesburg. She went slower and scanned for the store that Kallan Thompson worked at part time. She spotted it alongside the bypass.

Next was the challenge of finding Kallan, who could be at work or on her way into work. Supergirl retrieved the smartphone tucked in her skirt's hidden pocket. She checked the time and recalled that Kallan started at five o'clock, which was in thirty minutes. A slight frown pulled against her lips. However, much to her luck, she noted a familiar sedan coming into the parking lot.

"She's early to everything," Supergirl muttered. She and Kallan were typically early to classes.

Kallan parked on the outskirts of the Wal-Mart parking lot. She had time to walk, and it was a nice autumn day for it. She stepped out of her car, locked it, and was adjusting her clothes as she came around the car. Kallan yelped after she nearly ran into somebody at the rear of the car.

"I'm sorry abooo..." Kallan lost her words. She stared wide eye at Supergirl. She snapped her jaw shut and smiled, weakly.

Supergirl folded her arms and smirked in return.

Kallan felt silly and uneasy. "Uh... It's been awhile."

Supergirl gave a firm nod, not sure where to start.

"I assume you're not here to go shopping," Kallan joked.

Supergirl glanced at the super center behind her then back at Kallan. "I prefer Wegman's."

Kallan laughed, mostly out of nervousness.

Supergirl tilted her head. "Do you have a minute?" After Kallan's nod, she amended, "Or a few."

"My shift doesn't start for another thirty minutes."

"Good." Supergirl sensed other people were taking an interested in her and Kallan. She gave a low sigh. "Let's go some place quieter though." She approached Kallan and scooped her up.

Kallan muffled her next yelp and clutched a solid shoulder.

"Hold on."

Kallan understood the fair warning. She was taken away and soon was pulling the short strands from her face.

Supergirl flew to a secluded spot. It was less than ideal, but it would suffice for their meeting. She neatly landed on the catwalk that wrapped around one of the city's water towers. "Are you comfortable here?"

Kallan let out a breath and admired the view. "Yeah." She held onto the handrail. Her attention drew to Supergirl. "What's up?"

Supergirl wanted to be casual rather than overwhelming. She leaned against the rail and carefully started the conversation. "I've been thinking a lot."

"That's usually... not a good start to a conversation," Kallan muttered. She sighed and waited to see what was on Supergirl's mind. However, Kallan could see Supergirl struggled to say it so she stepped forward and touched the hero's wrist. "Listen, if it's about what happened with that minotaur then... I'll stay out of it in the future."

Supergirl frowned and narrowed her eyes. "That is the start of it." Her features darkened, which worried Kallan. "That minotaur will return... for me and maybe for you."

"Me?" Kallan challenged. "What I have to do with it?"

Supergirl mentally worked through how to explain it to Kallan without giving too much away. She moved in closer and softly revealed, "He will return, and he may use you against me." She let out a low breath. "He may be ugly, but he's not stupid."

"Do you know what's up with big ugly and hairy anyway?"

Supergirl pushed a few strands out of her face after a heavy breeze went past. "I'm working on it." As if on cue, the smart phone chimed in her pocket.

Kallan actually laughed and looked at the hero's waist. "That sounded like a text message." She was dumbfounded when Supergirl fished out a cell phone.

Supergirl opened the text message from Diana, who was alerting her about leaving D.C. now. She knew that meant to keep D.C. in her surveillances until Diana returned.

"Is that an Android phone?" Kallan was on her tiptoes to get a glimpse.

Supergirl rolled her eyes and shut off the screen after sending the response to Diana. "Off topic." She tucked the phone away again.

"I hope you have phone insurance for that thing," Kallan teased. She bit her lip when Supergirl glared at her. "So you were saying about big ugly?"

Supergirl sighed and answered, "I have Wonder Woman working on it."

"Wonder Woman?" Kallan brightened at the name. "You're friends with her?" She held up her hand after Supergirl nearly teased her. "I'll drop it." She placed her hand back on the rail. "So what do you want me to do anyway if big ugly comes after me?"

Supergirl folded her arms and smiled, devilishly.

Kallan suspiciously glared at the hero. "What?"

"I just happen to have a tracking device."

Kallan quickly followed and shook her head. "Oh no." She pointed a finger at Supergirl. "I'm not carrying that around with me."

"Kallan, you don't know-"

"N-n-no," Kallan cut off. She placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not playing big brother."

"More like big sister," Supergirl corrected.

Kallan glared, darkly. "Just give me your cell phone number instead." She indicated the hidden smart phone in Supergirl's skirt.

Supergirl chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Well I'm not going to carry," Kallan ranted, "Some kind of GPS tracking device on me because you think that-"

"Wait." Supergirl held up her hands for a second until Kallan gave her a chance. "The device only works if it's turned on." She reached into her skirt's pocket again and pulled out the small device. She kept one with her all the time while the others remained at home. "You push the center." She demonstrated it.

Kallan watched a LED turn on in the center of the 'S' insignia. Supergirl placed it in Kallan's palm and allowed her to look at it.

"I can't track you otherwise."

Kallan peered up at hero. "Alright." She pushed on the device and turned off the tracking feature. "I'll carry it with me then."

"Thank you," Supergirl sincerely replied.

Kallan put the device into her pant pocket, for now. "You're sure he'll be back?" After Supergirl's nod, she sighed and looked at the town. "What's he want?"

"I don't know," Supergirl softly replied.

Kallan frowned at the hero. "Does Wonder Woman know?"

"No... maybe later." Supergirl was anxious to hear news from Wonder Woman.

Kallan read the concern on Supergirl's face. "I'm sure if he shows up, you can handle it."

Supergirl held her silence. Parts of her were worried about what could happen to the city. A large part of her feared for Kallan, who could be in danger the most.

Kallan pulled out her phone and checked the time. She had to go.

Supergirl figured as much but wanted to tell Kallan one last thing. "That device..."

Kallan looked at the hero after shoving the phone back in her pocket.

"You can turn it on for any emergency... if you need me."

Kallan opened and closed her mouth a few times. She sadly smiled and honestly replied, "I hope I never have to use it."

Supergirl's attention drifted to the busy city. "Me too," she whispered. But instead, she would be waiting for the alert to go off. She inwardly sighed and looked at Kallan. "Come on."

Kallan approached the hero and was gently lifted up. She enjoyed being close to Supergirl, even if it was unrealistic in many ways.

Supergirl focused on the short flight to Wal-Mart. She landed beside Kallan's car.

Kallan faced the hero and decided she needed to lighten the mood before Supergirl left. "Is your real name really Supergirl?"

After a smirk, Supergirl debated whether to play the game or not. "No." She pursed her lips then offered, "My real name is Matrix."

"Matrix?" Kallan had saucer eyes. "You're kidding."

"Some call me Mae, for short." Supergirl still had the same grin.

Kallan shook her head and argued, "You don't look like a... Mae."

"What do I look like then?" Supergirl placed her hands on her hips and patiently waited.

"Not a Mae," Kallan whispered. She shook a finger at the hero. "You're not Superman's cousin."

"I never advertised that I was." Supergirl took one step back after she lowered her arms. "Be safe."

Kallan nodded. "You too. I'll see you around," she offered. "And thanks."

Supergirl nodded at the gratitude, unsure about it. She simply replied, "See ya." She took off quickly.

Kallan looked up and watched Supergirl fade into the sunset.

**To be continued.**


End file.
